If Only
by Thenewworldsgod
Summary: Naruto has just returned to the village after defeating pein, and everything seems to be going great! But Obito's plot to use Senju cells to create Zetsu clones and revive ninja completely backfired, and in the process he ended up raising the dead. its a long shot but will Naruto be able to survive? naruhinasaku gore, romance, humor. zombie fic
1. Chapter 1 Home in Konoha

**Alright! Sorry guys for the wait but my computer broke and I just got a new one! So now I will be posting a lot more chapters and definitely more words in the chapters' too XD! Alright now on with the story! (P.S. if anyone is willing, pm me so I can have someone peer edit my work because trust me, I'm going to need it…)**

**Chapter 1: home in Konoha**

_Hinata…_

His best friend. His lover. His girlfriend. Was lying in a pool of blood. Not his blood, or **their** blood, but her own blood. He couldn't describe the feeling rising in his chest. It wasn't sadness. It was hatred, raw and untamed anger. Anger that felt like the essence of Kyubi's rage. He wanted to destroy**them.** Those monsters. Those things that weren't quite human but still human.

_My life is over…._

Hinata was dead, there was no question about it. He knew that if she didn't die from blood loss now, she would die from infection later.

...

[Back in Konoha a few days before first infection]

Naruto was training hard as hell. His face was caked with dirt and sweat, and his shirt was torn to rags. He had to train even harder because the chunin exams were coming up and he would need the extra push to get to chunin ranking. Unfortunately the last chunin exams he took part in were crashed by a snake and his four puppets, so they were never able to be finished. And it didn't really help that he didn't take part in the next two after that because of traveling with Jiraya then his fight with Pain. Honestly he didn't understand why Jiji didn't just give him the new rank with all that he has done so far. The majority of his day, having been spent training had Naruto craving for his favorite meal at Ichiraku's, so he decided to quit training and go for a stroll around the village on his way there.

'The villages construction seems to be going pretty well don't you think Kurama' Naruto asked the demon that resided within him.

'I say it looked a lot better when it was Destroyed rather than now but that's just the way I like things

Naruto kept up his casual stroll, enjoying the scenery of people and workers around him. He smelled a strong lavender scent as a raven haired woman walked past him.

"Huh? Oh hey Naruto-Kun!" said Hinata. Naruto noticed the stutter had left her voice when he saw her walking towards him.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! How's it going?" She noticed the suffix he added to her name and blushed.

"A..ano I'm doing pretty good myself, I've been training pretty hard lately."

"Really? That's great I bet you've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you" he said sporting his trademark foxy grin

"Hey Hinata how about we go get some ramen together? Hinata looked at him and blushed

"Sure Naruto let me just go tell my sister I'll be out for a while"

Hinata was about to burst with joy and excitement! She couldn't believe that Naruto had asked her out on a date. Well it might not be a date but it's the closest thing to it. She even surprised herself with the ability to even say yes to Naruto after he had asked her. She's been working on her stutter but she didn't think she would have progressed this far with it. She decided that it was definitely a good thing and let well enough be.

Naruto had left, with Hinata by his side, the Hyuga compound.

"How are your wounds Naruto? I know you took some serious damage with the whole Pain fight and everything"

"Truthfully Hinata, I was fine by the time I reached Konan and Nagato, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to put some of that healing stuff on me that you gave me during the chunin exams a little while ago."

Hinata blushed furiously at his comment. And it didn't help with what she was imagining in her head either. Come to think of it she did still have some of that cream in her pouch, and Naruto did say that he wouldn't mind.

They had reached Ichiraku's after a slightly extended walk due to Naruto deciding to take the long way there because he wanted to keep talking to Hinata. The whole way there they had talked about the whole fight with Pain, how they're training was going, and a bit of flirting in between there. Naruto and Hinata had just stepped into Ichiraku's ramen when he saw Ayame and the old man.

"Ayame-Chan!" Naruto yelled unnecessarily loud.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame yelled in a similar manner." it's so good to see the hero of the village! The sexiest one at that! Isn't that right Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and said "a..ano"

"Haha so what will it be Naruto? The usual? How about you add a side of steaming Ayame-Chan? You can have that for free"

Naruto almost spit out the water that he was drinking.

"No thank you Ayame-Chan but yeah ill have the usual, and you should get the house special for Hinata"

"So Naruto, are you and Hinata on a date?"

"Uhhh actually…"

"Awww how cute Naruto's' got a girlfriend! Wouldn't mind sharing would you Hinata?" Ayame shouted

"Actually Ayame…."

Hinata at this point had turned a few new shades of red as Ayame teased her and Naruto.

Naruto decided he had no chance of winning this so he decided to just eat his ramen and go with the flow of things. Hinata and Ayame were talking about the ramen stand and the reconstruction of such when Naruto felt something odd coming from the forest behind him. He ignored it and kept eating his ramen but the thought just kept bugging him.

"Is everything alright Naruto?" said Hinata with a concerned expression on her face.

"Somewhat, I have a weird feeling"'

"Are you sick Naruto? Do you need me to take you home or to the hospital?" Hinata said exasperatingly

"No it's not that I just have a weird feeling in my gut like something is happening, I think I need to check this out.

Naruto inhaled his ramen and jumped out of the ramen stand. He wasn't sure as to what was going on but he felt a huge chakra spike near the edge of the forest line. He made a straight dash for Konoha's west gate running almost as fast as he could with his chakra weights on. As he approached the feeling became stronger and stronger as he flew among the treetops towards the ominous feeling. Naruto was stopped in his tracks as he saw Obito and Kabuto perched on a treetop holding what looked like a dead body.

Naruto may be a pretty good ninja, but silence wasn't his forte so the duo was alerted to his presence almost immediately

"Hmm look Kabuto its Naruto kukuku." Said the ancient uchiha

"Why yes I know, how unexpected. Say Naruto how did you find us? Was it the Kyubi's who told you we were here? Fagot…."

"What. The fuck. Are YOU doing here?! Naruto exclaimed with killer intent condensing into the area like a thick fog. He took a defensive stance, preparing for the uchiha to attack

"Well, I was hoping to stay here and chat with you Naruto but me and the snake-teme have somewhere to be."

"Heh, what happened to killing me the next time you see me?"

"This was a bit of an unplanned event for today, so you will just have to be patient" Madara said glaringly

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck you're doing in Konoha borders!" Naruto charged at the two, but before he even got halfway there Madara began warping the two out of the area

'What the hell where they doing in Konoha's borders without anyone noticing… and who where they carrying…' thought Naruto as he began to make his way back to Ichiraku's to get Hinata.

'Hey Kurama, do you know what they were doing? They were carrying someone but I didn't get a clear view of whom it was'

'**I have just as much info as you kit I don't know what they were doing all the way in Konoha but if they're here then trouble will follow.'**

'I think its best that we go tell granny soon as possible so we can hopefully sort through this'

**'Kit whoever they were holding was dead. I'd say it was dead for about ninety to ninety five years, you know my nose is bit rusty****so it could vary a little'**

'Hehe, I trust your nose Kurama, thanks for the heads up'

Naruto had made his way back to the ramen stand when Hinata attacked him with questions.

"Naruto what was that about? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine but I have to warn the Hokage of something, it's alright if you tag along, But I think the hokage's going to try and keep it hush hush, so he might kick you out"

"So what was that back there Naruto? You seem scared and angry when you got back." said Hinata

"Yeah I am pretty shaken but I can't really say until we talk to the hokage ok"

Naruto and Hinata leapt onto the nearest building and made a bee-line straight to the Hokage's office.

'Hey Kurama I want to ask you something'

'**What is it kit? Oh I bet I know what you are going to ask, you want to know how you can get into that Hyuga chicks pants don't you.'**

'God damnit this is serious fox teme! Have you ever noticed any weaknesses in the village's security?'

'**Not lately, but the village is always air-tight and I would sense if someone even came within a one mile radius of the gates'**

'Well don't you think it's strange that you didn't sense him until he was already within the walls?'

**'Yeah it is pretty strange... But don't dwell on it kid it's probably the work of his sharingan, whatever the fuck that thing of his does anyways.'**

Naruto and Hinata were approaching the hokage building. Everything was a little bit quiet even for a midday weekend. Naruto cautiously approached the hokage's window as not to draw any attention to himself. The hokage was sitting in his chair peacefully reading his icha icha book, blissfully unaware of a blonde ninja sitting on the windowsill behind him.

"You really should stop reading that smut hokage"

The old man jumped five feet into the air as Naruto spoke

"Fucking-a, Naruto! What have I told you about doing that?"

"Its okay Jiji I'm just messing around, you know"

"Well I would appreciate it if you didn't! So what did you come here to bother me for this time?"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics towards the hokage

"There's something you need to know, Jiji. On the outskirts of the forest of death I spotted Madara and Kabuto carrying a dead body."

It took a few moments before the elder registered what Naruto had said, but when he did his eyes went wide with shock.

"What! No, Naruto you're joking... Aren't you. You better not be pulling a prank again or ill have you stripped of your status"

"Umm, you mean my status as a genin? Because I'm okay with that. Anyways, I'm completely serious ji-sama and what's even weirder is that the Kyubi didn't sense them nearing the village"

"That is quite odd, but Madara has his tricks, so it's more than likely he figured out a way through our defenses".

"Kurama also said something about the body they were carrying being older than dirt... I'm not sure of what to make out of that"

"Oh god Naruto... I think he's finally gotten what he was after...mitoshi!" The hokage yelled. The old man seemed visibly shaken and distraught, like a baby was nailed to a tree right in front of him. A ninja in a crow mask appeared out of the wall beside the hokage.

"Send the village on high alert! Increase all the guards around the outer walls and escort all the non-shinobi villagers into the underground shelters! Naruto, you and Hinata gather the rookie nine and meet me here in my office in an hour. Here are nine sets of sealing scrolls, pack everything you need, and everything you think you might need for a long expedition. Tell everyone to prepare for the worst case scenario! Now get going I don't know just how much time we have!"

Naruto and Hinata nodded their understanding to the hokage and shun-shined out of the hokage tower. They re-materialized in the middle of Konoha's main road.

"Okay Hinata I'm going to get Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura, and then I'm going to pack. So you should get Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Shino and do the same. Well all meet in front of the hokage's office in thirty minutes or less, got it"

"Hia"

Naruto shun-shined to his apartment. It was still a complete wreck, exactly how it had always been. Naruto packed three pairs of clothing, all of the non perishable food he could possibly find, and all of his ninja equipment except some of his battle attire and his katana he would adorn for this 'mission'. Instead of his usual orange and black he put on the standard black ninja pants with an orange shirt, and black combat sandals.

He recently had a slight variation of his father's robe made and now was as good a time as any to wear it. It was the exact same fit as his old robe but this one was made of a lighter, even tougher material that he had no clue of. It was black with red fames on the ends, and it had a red swirl on the back to symbolize the Uzumaki clan. It had black metal protectors on the shoulders, and dozens of places on the inside to store any type of weapon. It conveniently had a hood on the back too.

Naruto never was really a glove person until recently. Due to his discovery and almost mastery at seals however he quickly developed a love for them. He had a glove, a black leather fingerless one that's light enough not to hinder his speed, but durable enough to be able to take the crushing blow of a mountain of a punch. But it was a special glove because Naruto sowed a seal into it. Usually any kind of seal like this would be completely useless, but Naruto being the creative little fucker he is, found a solution. Chakra string. String that's clear and infused with chakra so it can be almost effortlessly controlled. The glove had a storage seal on it. But only weapons were sealed in the glove so they could be summoned within a moment's notice on a battlefield. And due to the chakra string he didn't need to waste time drawing his name in blood, he could just pump chakra into it and poof.

'**Oh look at you, the new bad ass in town eh?' he said in a mocking tone**

'Yup'

Naruto had just finished packing up all of his survival gear into the storage scrolls when he heard a knock on the door.

"calm your tits I'm coming" Naruto sighed.

Now was definitely not a good time for visitors, too many things that need to be done and too little time. But he wasn't the type to be overly rude and tell them to go away. Naruto was happy he didn't when he saw who was at the door.

"Oh hey Sakura, long time no see sexy" he said with his trademark foxy grin

Sakura blushed. "I'm doing OK myself, but I haven't seen you in a while, so I was just wondering if we could hang out or go get some ramen"

Sakura's feelings towards Naruto had changed a lot over the past year. Normally she would beat his ass to a pulp just for making a sexual comment towards her, but after he defeated pain she grew extremely fond of him. And Naruto knew it.

'All of the change must have happened after he killed Saske', he realized.

After he defeated pain, Madara and Saske followed Konan out of the village so that Madara could steal the rinnegan, but Kurama had warned Naruto, so he followed Konan.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

Naruto was leaping from tree to tree making his way back to the village from his confrontation with Nagato. The blonde had amazed even himself to have swayed the opinion of the 'leader' of the notorious Akatsuki. All of a sudden Naruto felt a sharp tingling in the back of his skull.

'what the hell is that?!' he thought to himself as the tingling grew sharper and sharper

Naruto blacked out and when he opened his eyes again he was in the sewers of his mind, where the Kyubi's' cage was.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, ' what could you possibly want now teme, I already thanked you for letting me use your power?'

'**Yes, yes you did, but that's not what I want you for'**

'Well spit it out already'

'**I need you to tear off a piece of the seal... There I said it'**

Naruto began to die of laughter, rolling around on the ground of his mind screaming wails of laughter. In between breaths Naruto was able to say,' do you really believe for one second that I would ever in all my life do that? Do you really think I'm that stupid?!'

The Kyubi looked at him annoyed. 'Yes** I do, but if you would just listen to me than you would know why! '**

'Alright I already realize you're not evil but do you know how stupid that is? It could permanently damage my chakra system and make you lose over half of yours, and trust me I would know'

'**Yes**** that is true but if you only tear off a bit of the top corner then I would b able to speak to you without you having to black out. And it would also allow for you to draw upon my power as freely as you wish without the need for emotions, it's only a corner so it's not like I could gain any control anyway, only downside is a little bit of pain upon the first activation.'**

'that sounds like an incredibly stupid idea fox-teme'

'**Listen for a fucking moment brat! You are about to go up against someone of an extremely higher caliber than Nagato, meaning you are going to need a miracle of a power up because at the moment, your chakra reserves are looking a little on the empty side. Now as you and I both know, demons cannot lie, we can only not inform you of some key facts. With that being said, I have fully informed you of exactly what happens. So remove the corner so we can get going okay!'**

'**ok…it sounds somewhat legitimate.'**

As Naruto ripped off the corner of the seal he said, ' wait, what do you mean it hu...' and suddenly he was cast out of his mind scape and into the real world.

Naruto was plummeting to the ground at an alarming rate but spending a day in his mind scape is like spending a year in real life. Naruto corrected himself and landed on a thick tree branch.

'Alright kit, now pump a small amount of chakra into your stomach area'

As Naruto did, he immediately doubled over clutching at his stomach, it had felt like someone took a chakra scalpel and just went to town on his insides. He began to sweat profusely and heaved up bloody vomit. He sat on the tree branch convulsing in pain as he felt his chakra coils burning under his skin. At was as if someone had turned his chakra into molten lead that would never cool off. It had been five minutes and Naruto had just regained the ability to form coherent thoughts.

'God damnit she said it would only last a second and I'm still in horrible pain!'

'**Yes because if you would listen to people more closely you would know I said, "only a little bit" keyword LITTLE BIT retard! You cause both of us some extreme discomfort here! And you want to know something? I bet you just caused some severe mutation with that stunt you just pulled! I wouldn't be surprised if you came out with a tail!'**

'And you say I talk too much. Do you even listen to yourself?'

By now the pain had subsided and Naruto stood up. He made sure that he didn't come out with a tail and to his relief he didn't. But he was at least an inch taller and his muscles were a little bit more defined now.

'**Just the perks of being awesome kid get used to it'**

'Alright then so what is it you wanted me to do this for? Is it so you can annoy me even more now? '

'**No dummy cant you feel it? Your already massive chakra reservoir just grew to a little under the size of mine. You can thank me later.'**

Naruto was baffled. He did feel like he had a lot more in him but he thought it was just due to the physical changes. To test his theory Naruto decided to summon as many clones as he could in the surrounding area. He made the seal by connecting his two fingers together and instantly the forest became a sea of Naruto's as far as the ninja eye could see. To Naruto's surprise he didn't break a sweat. He didn't even feel like he did something.

'Jesus fucking Christ how much chakra do I have?!'

'**A lot'**

Naruto dispelled the clones and began to head back to the village.

'**Oh wait hold up! That's the whole reason I wanted you to do this whole thing in the first place. Follow Konan, the man in the mask and Saske are going to attack her and take Nagato's eyes! No matter what you can't let that man get those eyes Naruto'**

'oh damn well I guess I'll have to fight Saske huh...' Naruto sighed.

He knew he would have to fight Saske eventually but he didn't want to fight him so soon. It seemed like there would be more time, maybe Saske would have had a change of heart later on in life. But there was no avoiding it. If Saske was out to hurt anyone precious to him or his village he would do anything to stop him, even kill him.

Naruto turned around and tree sprinted as fast as he could until he caught up with Konan and her paper coffin with Nagato inside. He trailed Konan until she was on the outskirts of kirigakure.

'Hold on kit here they come. Be extremely careful with the one in the mask... His power is insane. He might not have as much chakra as you but he has evil techniques and juts us.'

Naruto watched as Madara approached a startled Konan. Saske was just standing off to the side with his usually scowled face. Madara and Konan were practically yelling at each other until Madara jumped back because Konan threw a batch of paper kunai at him. Naruto watched the two fights for several minutes with neither gaining the ground but it was apparent Madara was far stronger than Konan. Konan seemed to be running out of attacks and Madara had decided that now was the time to go on the offensive. Madara reared a punch backwards and just as he released it, the punch was caught but not by whom he expected. In front of him stood the nine tailed jinchuriki.

"Hey Konan it looks like you need some help"

Even before Konan could say anything Saske jumped into the fray drawing his blade and slashing violently at Naruto causing him to have to release madras hand.

" Well what do you know, the dobe's come to play " Saske said smirking with an evil grin

" Saske I'm only going to tell you this once...leave. Do not interfere or I will be forced to kill you"

Saske began laughing maniacally." Hah that's some funny shit. You? Kill me? Oh man that's just comical! I don't know if you noticed Naruto but I'm more powerful than you'll ever be!"

" Saske this isn't the time, you don't even realize what's happening right now. Madara is planning to use Nagato's eyes to..."

" Shut the fuck up Naruto! Do you think I care what happens to you and your little village of pussies?! As long as I'm gaining the power I need to destroy itachi that all that matters!"

Naruto's efforts were futile, Saske was beyond the point of reason. Saske and Madara lunged at Naruto at the same time both aiming for a double kick to his face. Naruto wasn't completely used to his new reflexes but he ducked just in time to dodge both of the limbs. He grabbed their extended legs and threw them both in opposite directions. Naruto realizing he didn't stand too much of a chance against both the uchiha and the masked Madara summoned his sage mode clone and dispelled him, putting Naruto in sage mode. The amount of power Naruto felt seemed almost overwhelming due to his recent jump in power.

Madara realized what he was doing and ordered Saske to attack while he went for the unconscious Konan.

" Ah ah ah Madara play fair now!" Naruto exclaimed while jumping in front of Madara at an alarming speed.

Madara attacked Naruto while Saske tried to divert his attention to himself. Naruto easily blocked or evaded all of Saske's attacks from behind but Madara was able to get a few hits of his own. Naruto pulled a kunai from his holster and slashed at madras' face, but every time Naruto hit him, Nagato would just " turn into nothing" and Naruto's attack would phase through him

Naruto knew at this point that he couldn't land a blow on Madara and if he started to focus his attacks on Saske, Madara would easily overpower the both of them. After blow upon blow Naruto decided to switch to Justus attacks, if he couldn't hit him with his fists maybe he could hit him with some chakra.

Madara jumped backwards the same time Naruto did and began to take the same standing position as Naruto.

' Damnit he's using his sharingan... I can't use regular old justu on him because he will just copy it and negate it... Maybe I'll just play my trump card now!'

Naruto began to gather a mixture of both his and the Kyubi's chakra. A blue orb began to form in his hand and globs of red chakra began to bubble around it and soon the blue orb turned purple with a red disk of chakra that resembled a shurikan spiraled around the sphere at break-neck speeds. Naruto realized that the rasen shuriken had never done that before.

Naruto ran at Madara at top speed in hoped of impaling Madara and Saske with the orb of chakra.

" Foolish brat do you really think you could hit me with that?! I may not be able to copy your Justus but I can still stop you from hitting me! "

"You may be able to but I'm sure Saske cant!" Naruto hurled the giant purple wind shurikan at Saske, Madara realizing that the attack was headed for Saske, used this chance to get the jump on the orange clad ninja, he released a giant ball of fire at Naruto

" Katon: phoenix flower jutsu!" Madara hurled the flames directly at Naruto

Naruto's dark rasenshuriken hit Saske dead center on his chest. Saske didn't even have time to utter a word as he just fell limply to the ground.

Both of the attacks met their mark perfectly. The flames seared off Naruto's clothes and cooked his flesh until his body was black and burned.

Poof.

The Naruto clone dispelled.

"What!? How!? I didn't see him make a clone! My sharingan is all seeing! I never saw him make a clone!"

"That's where you're wrong Madara. You didn't see it all because if you did you would have saw me in that tree over there."

"That's not possible your clone should have dispelled after the first hit!"

"Yes your right. A regular shadow clone would have, but not a blood clone made of demon chakra."

Madara just stood there in stunned silence. He didn't know what to do. This mere child had killed the second strongest person in the world only second to himself, with a modified shadow clone. Madara began to warp himself out of the battlefield.

"I will kill you in due time Uzumaki and then I will acquire the rinnegan!"

"Over my dead body!" Naruto shouted back

"Gladly..." Madara said just as he dissipated from existence.

Naruto walked over to Nagato's paper coffin and sealed the body in a sealing scroll. Naruto began to cry as he walked over to Saske. He couldn't bear the thought that it was over. He didn't want to kill his best friend... But it had to be done. After a few moments of sorrowfully weeping over Saske's body he steeled himself. He needed to get moving unless Nagato changed his mind and came back for Saske. He summoned a clone to grab Saske so he could carry Konan.

Naruto picked Konan up bridal style and headed back to the village, well what was left of it.

END FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

"Yeah sorry Sakura we will have to do I another time because all of the rookie 9 is needed in the hokage's' office in two hours. In fact I was just coming to see you so this was pretty convenient. Here's some storage scrolls, you will need to pack everything you will need for a month's trip."

"Thanks Naruto. What's the mission anyway for such a long trip?" Sakura asked

" I don't even know myself but some crazy stuff happened earlier today that the hokage will probably tell you about later on when were all together."

Sakura nodded her approval and she turned around to walk out, but Naruto stopped her.

"hey Sakura..." Naruto said as he leaned in closer and closer

Sakura began to blush thinking of what Naruto was about to do, "yes Naruto-kun?"

"Be careful. I don't want anything to happen to the ones I love" Naruto then kissed Sakura. Sakura dropped her storage scrolls and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to deepen the kiss. After a couple seconds without air Naruto pulled away from the kiss. Sakura was panting a little due to the hotness and lack of breath she now had. Sakura was completely speechless as she turned around and started walking to the door

"OK Sakura?" Naruto asked trying to reassure his statement from earlier

Sakura turned around to look at Naruto, a big smile on her face and said, "I will Naruto but after this you owe me a date, big time" Sakura winked at him and skipped down the steps and out of his apartment complex.

'**Well that was awfully nice of you'**

'Yeah well who said I did it just for her? I've been wanting to do that since the academy'

**'She has a nice ass...'**

'Hehe yeah I know Kurama...I know'

Naruto then collected himself and went off to gather the rest of the rookie 9.

Naruto and the rookie nine were all assembled in front of the hokage's office. Naruto was talking to Sakura Ino Hinata and shikamaru trying to give them some background information for whatever was going to go down in the next thirty minutes or so.

" Alright guys, some crazy shit has gone down apparently and hokage Jiji wants us to be totally prepared for war, so is everyone OK or no?"

Naruto got nods in return. " But what happened for you to be this stirred up Naruto-kun?" asked Ino

" Umm yeah about that, let's see... I guess it's cool if I tell you guys, anyways. I was having lunch with Hinata when I felt a surge in chakra in the forest of death and usually I wouldn't bother with it, but this one was huge. So when I did reach the location of the surge I found Madara, the true leader of the Akatsuki and kabuto. But kabuto looked extremely different he looked like a snake man really... but the weird thing is they were carrying a dead body and when I asked Kurama what it was he said he didn't know but that the body had been dead for a long time" Naruto took a deep breath. " So when I told the hokage he freaked out saying ," it finally happened" or something. So I can only assume the worst scenario which is the hokage knew beforehand that this is going to happen, and we're all going to die painfully slow deaths" Naruto sighed from relief of his long briefing

Ino decided that if there was any chance of getting with Naruto now was the time to do it. She jumped onto Naruto to give him a bone crushing hug. Hinata and Sakura glared at Ino knowing exactly what she was doing.

" Ummm Ino?..."

" Oh my god Naruto I'm so glad your okay! I would just die if anyone hurt my Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Ino trying to make her voice as seductive as possible. Everyone did a face palm at ino's sexual antics.

" Hehe er yersh inor thernks fer worriring abrt mer bert I cernt brerth..."

" oh I'm sorry Naruto..." Ino whispered into his ear, " if you want to come over to my place if you feel a little 'stressed' feel free to come over

" umm yeah ill make sure to do that" Naruto said blushing at what she was implying

" well that was awkward, I think that we can go in now if Ino wants to stop eye fucking Naruto" shikamaru said trying to sound as sarcastic as possible

"yes, lets" Sakura said directing her killer intent towards Ino

The nine of them all went into the office following Naruto, and to their surprise the hokage was fully garbed in his battle attire. The rookie 9 assembled in front of the hokage's desk awaiting their order statement.

" did you tell them what has happened so far Naruto?" the elder asked

" Hia, hokage-sama I gave them a full briefing on everything we know so far."

" good I fear we may not have much time left. We are in a complete state of danger, Madara has acquired the first hokage, hashirama senjus, body. I had one of my anbu check on the secret location he was buried at and it is confirmed." The ninja looked at him wide eyed with disbelief. " we have known for a long time exactly what madara's plan was and he required the body or even a few cells of hashirama's DNA to bring his plan into fruition. He is trying to bring the dead back to life. He wants to bring back all of the famous and evil ninja to bring down all the hidden villages. We had an informant tell us of his plans three months ago, until we lost contact with him completely We don't know exactly what is going to happen or when it will happen but we need to be prepared for when it does. I need you nine to help keep watch over the walls for now there are six quadrants to the wall so it would be most efficient to do rounds." The nine nodded their head in agreement. " if that is all then you are all dismissed, except for Naruto and Sakura, I need to speak with you two."

Everyone but Naruto and Sakura left the hokage's office contemplating their orders.

" what do you need Jiji?" Naruto asked nonchalantly

" well first I need you to stop calling me that...it undermines my authority" the hokage said in a whiney manor

" nooopppeeee"

The old man sighed. " well anyway I need you two to go on a short mission. I need you two to inform Garra who is now a Kage of the present circumstances and to prepare himself to the fullest. I have a scroll detailing all the information he will need. I need you to give this to him and make your way back here as soon as possible."

" is that all?" Naruto asked in a bored tone

" yes that is all do you have any problems with that?"

" hell yeah I do! I was hoping we could storm his hideout and sneak attack him! You know, stop him before he starts!"

" yes that would be a good plan but, do we even know where his hideout is?" Sakura asked trying to resolve the predicament

" unfortunately we don't Sakura, so it would be a complete waste of time to send ninja after him when we don't have the slightest of clues as to his whereabouts."

" I guess that makes sense... OK Jiji well leave for this mission as soon as possible. It should only take three days time to reach Kirigakure and back."

Naruto and Sakura exited the office, " alright Sakura, ready to go? "

" actually is it alright if I meet you in ten minutes? I need to go tell Hinata something."

" yeah just meet me at the north gate"

" thanks Naruto see you soon ". Sakura said as she skipped off

' huh I wonder what that was about' thought Naruto

The Kyubi chuckled at the situation,' hey kit...'

" yeah whatsup Kyubi?"

' your both going on a mission together correct?'

' ummm yeah what about it?'

'...alone...'

' I'm not sure I understand fox.'

The Kyubi laughed again ' don't worry about it kiddo'

' well alright then weirdo...' Naruto muttered to himself about dumb foxes and not making sense as he made his way to the village gates.

**Meanwhile with Sakura...**

Sakura was on her way to hinata's house. She was determined to ask Hinata this question, because she had a lot riding on her answer. Sakura eventually made it to the Hyuga compound and knocked on the door.

Neji opened the door and said," hi Sakura is there something I can do for you?"

" Hia. Can you tell Hinata I'm here? I need to ask her something important."

" sure thing Sakura ill be right back with Hinata-sama"

Within a few moments Hinata came to the door. " hey Sakura what's up?"

" hey Hinata I need to ask you something. But in private "

" alright Sakura we can just go up to my room and talk"

Sakura and Hinata walked up the flight of stairs and into Hinata's room. Her room was very clean and organized. It had a really girly feel to it without it being too girly. Hinata sat on her bed and motioned for Sakura to come sit by her.

"So what is it you need to ask me Sakura?"

Sakura contemplated exactly what she was going to say the whole way over here, but couldn't decide on exactly how to go about it. She decided that she would not beat around the bush but just come out with it.

" let's…let's share Naruto!" Sakura shouted feeling really embarrassed.

Hinata coughed because of the sudden question. " ummm what do you mean share Naruto, Sakura!?"

"Exactly that. Instead of us fighting over him how about we just share him. It would be best to because then he wouldn't be torn between us, and I don't mind sharing with you if you don't. Sakura said as quickly possible. It was like ripping off a band aid she thought, best to rip it off quickly than slowly.

Hinata was blushing fiercely as Sakura gave her reasoning. " well I guess I'm okay with it... but I think Ino would want to share with us also so what would we do with her?

" well we can't let just any fan girl have our Naruto! But we'll let Naruto make that decision." Sakura was silent for a moment, "the whole reason I asked you is because Naruto and I are going on a mission to suns, and I know that you like him, I mean hell, everybody knows already. I just didn't want to steal him from you because I know exactly how you feel about him because I feel the same way."

by this time Hinata was almost in tears. " thanks so much Sakura, I means a lot the you cared to think about my feelings!" Hinata jumped on Sakura and gave her a bear hug.

" *cough* thanks hina- *cough* -ta but I can't breathe" Sakura said gasping for breath

Hinata eased her grip on Sakura looking up from Sakura's chest and into her eyes. " sorry Sakura I just got really emotional for a second..."

" it's alright Hinata like I said I know exactly how you feel"

Sakura suddenly burst into laughter. " if Naruto had been here he would have passed out from blood loss if he heard our agreement to share him"

Hinata giggled a little. " yeah I guess so huh."

"Hey Hinata I have to go because we're leaving for our mission now, so I'll see you in two days. When we get back we should tell naruto about our agreement."

" Hia Sakura-Chan" Hinata responded

"and Hinata" Sakura said as she was walking out of hinata's room, " I don't mind a steamy make out session every once and a while, just ask Ino" Sakura winked at Hinata and left the compound.

Sakura left a once again, tomato red Hinata.

**Meanwhile with Naruto...**

Naruto was standing at the gate wondering what was going on with Sakura. It had been almost thirty minutes since she had first left and he was beginning to be worried. Naruto then smelled cherry blossoms in the air.

' hey Kyubi, do you smell that?'

**' yuuup. I guess you picked up my nose with that little transformation a while back huh'**

'yeah I guess so' Naruto continued sniffing the air trying to find out which way the peculiar scent came from. And eventually Naruto spotted Sakura running towards him in the distance and after a moment waiting for Sakura she finally arrived at the north gate.

"hey Naruto-kun sorry to keep you waiting, me and Hinata had a very interesting conversation" she said walking up to Naruto.

" well we need to hurry up and get going Sakura its already getting dark and we need to be back in two days tops. We're going to have to dead sprint through the trees if we want to get caught up. We'll set up camp when it gets to the point where we can't see." Naruto said, describing their route." alright do you have... every...thi...ng" Naruto moved closer to Sakura and began to sniff her.

" umm Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura said felling a little uneasy that Naruto was sniffing he. ' does he think I smell?!' she thought to herself

All f a sudden it cliqued in Naruto's mind." oh so that's what that smell was!" Sakura looked a bit wary of what he was saying. " earlier I smelled cherry blossoms and lavender, and I was wondering where it came from. But there's another scent that I can't really describe... its..."

**' hormones kit... hahaha'**

Naruto blushed and laughed a little. "well what is it Naruto?" Sakura asked a little irate

" you smell really nice that's all." Naruto said trying to get away from the subject.

Sakura sighed with relief, " oh, thanks Naruto"

" well I guess we should get going then huh?"

**Alright guys, I am going to force myself to update weekly until I either die or finish the story, whichever comes first! Thank you for reading, the next chapter is already written and will be posted Sunday, at 10:00 pm est or earlier if I get at least a few good reviews! **

**Yours in eternity,  
>TheNewWorldsGod<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Little talks along the journey

**Well you guys suck ass. Not a single review huh? Oh well maybe ill get some more when I post some more chapters. Anyways, this is going to be an extremely short chapter so don't get your hopes up I'm still an asshat, and I'm not really going to explain much here so here you go, enjoy!**

Naruto took off into the surrounding Konoha forest with Sakura in tow. They leapt from tree to tree at a moderate pace, in order to make to suna as quickly as possible. If they kept their current stride without stopping then they should be able to make it there in two days instead of the usual three. That means no detours no stopping and no sleeping. This would be hard for any other shinobi except for Naruto, due to his ungodly endurance. Naruto had made sure to bring a few soldier pills for Sakura just in case.

"Hey Sakura, since were making a straight shot to suna, I brought a few soldier pills with me in case you want one, just tell me okay"

"Got it. I should be fine; I did train with tsunade after all."

Naruto nodded and increased his pace a little pulling somewhat ahead of Sakura.

"Naruto I'm worried. I've never seen the hokage so worked up before. He seemed to know exactly what was going on but wouldn't give us any details about it. Doesn't that unnerve you?"

"Yeah, I've been talking to Kurama about it, trying to figure out just what's going on. He is almost as clueless as us right about now as well so honestly we can only guess at this point." Naruto looked as if he was in deep thought.

"So far we do know that Madara and a guy, who looked like kabuto, were carrying a dead body which seemed to be extremely old, and originating from Konoha. What we don't know is why they were carrying the dead body or what they plan to do with it."

"So what you are saying is we basically have no idea what's going on…" sakura stated as sarcastically as possible

"Exactly."

Sakura face palmed and increased her pace to catch up with Naruto. The trek to suna was relatively uneventful aside from Naruto stopping because he felt as if something was wrong.

Eventually nightfall hit and the duo had reached suna borders. The scenery had changed from a lush green forest with a sea of trees into a gradually more drab plain of grass and sand. The air was thick with moisture as it was getting foggy.

"Be on guard sakura, this doesn't feel right. We should have seen a few suna guards by now. I'm feeling pretty uneasy about this whole thing. Nothing is making much sense, so we need to find out what the hell is going on."

"Yeah I'm getting that too. Naruto…?"

"Whatsup? Something wrong?"

"No it's just…well…I think we should camp out here for the night. We can push twice as hard early morning to make it there on time, but I don't feel right going in there when it so dark."

Dark was an understatement. It was almost pitch black in the desert due to the waning moon.

"Actually that sounds like a pretty good idea I'm sort of hungry at the moment."

After the consensus was made, the pair walked to the forest line to keep out of immediate sight of any possible threats. Naruto reached into his pack and grabbed his futon, laid it on the ground and pulled out a package of instant ramen.

"Really Naruto? You couldn't have chosen something other than ramen? How the hell are you supposed to eat that on a travelling mission?!"

"Easy, there's a stream nearby and I know a few simple fire techniques"

Sakura scoffed. "Whatever"

Sakura, taking a much simpler approach, pulled out a package of onigiri. The meal went on in silence as was normal for the two man team. When they finished sakura realized that she hadn't bring a futon.

"um… Naruto, can we share your futon I sort of didn't bring one considering we were going for a straight shot two day mission." Sakura was blushing a little but she made sure not to let Naruto see it.

"It's kind of small but if you don't mind that then sure thing" giving his trademark grin.

The night wore on, with the temperature slowly dropping. Sakura had been holding in what she needed to tell Naruto all day. She knew the outcome of what she would ask him, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. She gathered her courage and just decided to come out with it.

" Naruto, I have a question."

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Oh sorry I was thinking of something, what is it sakura?"

"…"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course sakura how could I not love you?"

"That's not what I mean Naruto, I mean…how do I put this… not in the teammate bond, but the dating kind of way."

"That's not what I meant either, neither of those really describe my feeling accurately anyway."

Sakura immediately felt dejected and embarrassed.

"Oh forget it Naruto forget I said anything" she said tearing up.

"The type of love I feel for you sakura isn't just a simple bond sakura. i want to be with you for as long as I live, and if I could find a way to make it forever, then I will."

She was a bit taken aback by his response.

"So do you feel the same way?"

Sakura, not wanting to ruin the moment, didn't say anything. She turned around and kissed him. A deep burning kiss that lit her stomach on fire.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So where does this take us from here?" sakura asked still a little flustered.

"I'd say were dating."

"What about Hinata?"

"I do love her, but I couldn't ever see my life without you in it. You captured my heart first, so I guess she will just have to let me go."

"Perfect. I mean perfect that you feel that way, not that Hinata cant have you."

"Ehe well that's kind of mean sakura don't gloat me in front of her!"

"No! Shit that came out wrong!" okay so I talked to Hinata because everyone knows how much she loves you at this point. And we decided to share you."

"WHAT?" Naruto turned a bright red rivaling only Hinata.

"Yeah if you would like, me AND Hinata would like to share you."

"I'm honestly not even sure what to say…are you sure sakura? Won't you be jealous?"

"Well with anyone else I think I would be, but I think that we could definitely make this work with Hinata. So what do you think? Should we?"

"And you say you have talked to Hinata about this?"

"Yup."

"Then I would love nothing more than to be able to be with both of the most beautiful women in the world."

Sakura smiled, all of this had turned out so wonderfully. With the pair being tired from the long journey so far, they cuddled together and fell asleep under the cloud covered stars.

**Okay, I knew this was going to be extremely short but whatever, if you have any questions just comment or PM me idgaf. But seriously read, rate, review. I'm gonna answer a few questions that I thought might be some plot holes kk.**

**Yours in eternity,**

** Thenewworldsgod **


End file.
